


Blood Lust

by bakatenshi, Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rin bottoms then Haru bottoms, Switching, Vampire!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/pseuds/bakatenshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having lost his sister, Rin goes to a Vampire club wanting to just find a way to forget but ends up with more than he bargained for. (Vampire!Haru)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

  
Art by [thora-hathi](http://thora-hathi.tumblr.com/post/90147162927/from-vampire-au-by-rpharuka-addictedtoharu)

-

The bad side of town. Huh. Rin shouldn’t have gone there as he knew it meant trouble but then he was bored and tired and angry. He needed some distraction from his life, from his grief and hopelessness so he found himself in the dirty alleyways looking for a club. 

Blood Lust was the club he picked. It wasn’t that he’d thought about it - just that he saw the red neon sign and the heavies on the door and he decided it would do. He approached the entrance and took off the leather jacket, let the bouncers pat him down to check for stakes and silver, and then arched his neck so they could see. He had no bites. Not yet anyway.

They nodded him in once they were assured he was no threat. Not like he could do much. Rin was in damn good shape, tight grey ripped skinny jeans, a black tank, tattoos spanning his arms in reds and blacks, but shit, he couldn’t pull much in a vamp club without being killed. 

And he wanted escape. Fuck did he. Not death. 

He kept his jacket off so that the vamps could see his body, check him out, as he approached the bar, ready to buy a drink and see if anyone was interested in him. He glanced around as he ordered a whiskey, seeing a few glances at him, and then took a sip of his drink waiting to see if anyone wanted a taste of him. His blood. It had been a long time since he’d been fed on but he remembered the high, the thrill and he wanted it again. Badly. 

-

Most humans were plain boring, having to rely on them for a meal was a pain, but it couldn’t be helped. It wasn’t his choice to be in such a life, that was just how the cards fell.

He was annoyed easily but tended to hide it behind his quiet facade, he relied on the club for willing partners - rather than finding some vile fiend in the streets. He usually just drank from them, because sleeping with a human while partaking in their sweet nectar would change them slowly. He had never found anyone thus far who caught his desire in that way.

Women had never appealed to him, hell not even men for the most part though he had thought some were mildly attractive.

On this night as he was sitting in a booth at the back of the club, he saw the blood red hair and it struck him. Hair the same shade as the sweet liquid he craved, not to mention a body that was somehow catching his attention. The way the male carried himself, so sure of his own appeal. He was breathtaking.

Haru sent over a drink with a note, inviting the object of his sudden interest to join him.

Tonight had just gotten very intriguing. 

-

Rin had a bite. He almost laughed under his breath at his own joke. But he didn’t, instead, he looked over to see who had sent the note and the drink - the barman pointing in the direction.

He unfolded the note and saw the handwriting in beautiful calligraphy - not of this century - and he saw the simple words. Join me.

He then let his eyes wander to booth and look more closely at the vamp. Rin couldn’t see him properly in the dull light but still a few things were clear. He was a he, thank fuck, as he had no interest in women, and that he had startling blue eyes. He looked young though of course he wasn’t and Rin decided he would accept the invitation.

Picking up his leather jacket and drink, he lazily walked across the bar, feeling the blue eyed stare on him as he approached the booth. He swallowed as he felt the intensity of that look and he stopped in front of the vamp.

"So.. you want my company?" 

-

He drank in the sight as the male trotted across the room, the way he walked was even distracting. Now seeing him from the front, instead of just a side and back view. He was more startlingly beautiful than Haru had first thought.

Then he spoke, his voice seemed to sing right into the vamp’s ears. “Yes, if you are interested. Please.” He gestured to the booth and smiled only with his eyes. His face usually tending to show no emotion one way or the other.

"Name is Haruka Nanase, but you can call me Haru. May I know of your name?"

The young vibrant male had a confidence and a grace about him, strong confidence and the ability to draw the attention of an entire room.

Beautiful didn’t even do him enough justice.

In all his years, how had he never seen such a specimen? And deep down, he had a strange pull to him that had never happened to the vamp before. Oh he would love to lay with this guy.

How long had it been since he bothered? This was the first time he actually cared to, but if he did the male would turn…. Somehow he only wanted to do such a thing IF this beauty was okay with it.

-

"Rin," he replied, a little amused by the way vamp spoke. 

But then the vampire could be a few centuries old and born of a completely different time. Rin wasn’t going to mock him for that. 

He took a seat beside the vamp, looking closely at him, at the way he wore expensive clothes and the way his glance seemed hungry. Rin had been fed on before, years ago now, and he knew that look. And he knew that look meant something dangerous. Exactly what he wanted. 

What he needed. He needed to forget that he’d failed his sister. Forget that she was gone and he reached his hand to touch the thigh of the vamp, trying to push the encounter along, as he needed some distraction and a sexy vamp sucking his blood while they fucked would do that. 

There were rooms at Blood Lust like any other vamp club, places for feeding and sex and Rin had remembered them from his teens and his rebellious stage and he ran his fingers along the vamps thigh.

"You want…?"

-

Turns out the devilishly attractive human was quite forward, not something Haru was used to, but seeing as how it was someone he desired… he had no complaints. In fact, it fueled his fires.

"Obviously, you. But how /far/ are you willing to go?" He took the redhead’s chin in his hand and pulled his face in closer. "I don’t want to just savor your blood, I want to devour you between the sheets."

The hand along his thigh sent chills drifting though his veins, he would love to thrive off of this guy and not have to reply on others ever again. He could smell his blood as he had pulled him closer… so sweet. Would it taste that way as well?

"Shall we?" He stood and gestured for the scarlet to follow.

This was going to be a night unlike any before in his long life.

-

"Lead the way," Rin replied as he got up, following the vamp. He should feel nervous, he knew he should but instead all he felt was excitement at the idea of the vampire touching him, fucking him, biting him…

They walked through the door that led to the rooms, the men on the door just nodding at Haru which indicated to Rin the vamp was important. There was no question. No pause as they walked through to a corridor with velvet lined walls leading them to rooms. Rin could hear the sound of sex and lust and pain as they walked and his eyes took in the vamps back and tight ass, swallowing at the thought of what would happen next.

The vamp had asked him how far he wanted to go and Rin wanted it all, wanted to be pushed down on black silk sheets and forget everything and the vampire was so fucking gorgeous that he was willing to follow him as they arrived at a door, Haru opening it to a dark room with one large bed in the middle dominating the space.

Rin walked towards it without giving a damn. He wanted this. He wasn’t stupid and he knew what it meant.

"How do you want me?"

-

Though many used the rooms for sex, Haru usually just took a nap, in fact this was the first time he had had any desire to take someone back here. In truth, he would much rather take this one home and just plain keep him. Perhaps, if he changed him, he would succumb?

He gave the guy a once over with a glint in his cerulean eyes, he turned on the light to brighten the room and get a really good look at this guy. He had no desire for this sensual specimen to be hidden in the dark. He wanted to watch every face he made as he was taken.

"If I had my way, I would have you in /every/ way imaginable and not just this once…" He purred into the redhead’s ear as he breathed in his scent slowly pressing into him as he backed him into the wall.

"What is it that you desire? And don’t just be submissive either. I want to know just how much you want this too."

-

Rin bit back a laugh as he knew he was playing a dangerous game and being too damn cocky would get him no where. Just because he wanted this, didn’t mean he had to be submissive but he did let the vamp push him to the wall, the power and control of him making him dizzy with need. 

It had been a long time since he’d been with a vampire. He’d been a stupid teen, over-awed but this time he retained a small amount of perspective and control. He reached out to touch cold skin and gave his best smirk, portraying a recklessness he didn’t exactly feel. 

"Fuck me, bite me, feed on me… I want it all."

Rin did. As then he’d forget all the pain and hurt. At least until the vamp was done. 

-

The vamp looked him in the eyes, as if trying to read the redhead. Wondering what had drawn him into the club on this night and why he had never seen him here before, because there was no way he wouldn’t missed such a beautiful man.

"Have you been here before?" He spoke as he placed slow licks over the male’s neck, if he was too eager… Haru was going to tease him at first or try. But then teasing was one of the things he thrived on but not in the same way as blood. He slowly breathed in the man’s scent and grazed his pointy teeth over the raw flesh, as if he was about to bite him right now.

-

Rin found himself moaning when the vamps teeth grazed over his neck, it hadn’t broken the skin but it caused the mix of pleasure/pain he wanted. It felt good.

"No," Rin answered shakily as he felt the tongue caressing his neck and he could feel the vampire smelling his skin, nuzzling his flesh. "I just wanted…"

He paused, unable to say anything more as the vamp didn’t know he’d come here on impulse, that he wanted to fuck and forget so instead he bucked his hips forward into the vampires body, articulating his need.

-

The vamp’s face filled with a sly grin as the redhead seemed to end his sentence with his hips, rather than speaking. “You just wanted release? An escape perhaps?” How many lost souls had he seen in his time? Though none had peaked his curiosity like this one. He met those hips with his own, applying enough pressure to press the redhead firmly to the wall. “Patience…” He breathed into the scarlet’s neck.

"You’re my toy, tonight." He gripped the redhead’s hair firmly, "I’m gonna have fun playing with you…" He kissed the male’s lips firmly, driving his tongue in a by an impassioned force. This one had a strange effect on the vampire, he had never wanted to possess a human this bad before. 

-

The kiss was incredible and Rin opened his mouth to let the vamp thrust his tongue further into his mouth. As his own tongue clashed with Haru’s, he felt the sharp pricks of the teeth and he grabbed for the shoulders of the vamp to get some leverage so he could grind into his firm body.

When the vampire pulled away, Rin felt flushed and breathless and hard. “Play with me however you want,” Rin said and he grabbed for the vamps hair to pull him closer again, wanting those lips again. He wanted to be this vampires toy. He wanted the escape he promised and he felt wanton and horny against the wall. Like he’d not been for a long time.

-

He looked even more enticing after being kissed, with his pouty lips and flawless flushed face. You could almost see a desperation to escape in his eyes. The vamp’s grew hazy at the sight and as his hair was gripped, he smirked and groaned with want. Once more claiming the man’s lips, and it was as if he was going to devour him right there against the wall.

He shifted his hips, teasingly against the scarlet eyed as his arms roamed down the man’s sides, arriving at his shirt he jerked it briskly to loosen it He wanted to feel the bare skin, he brushed his nails over the bare flesh. How warm the human felt against his cold fingers, that was the best thing about them though, the warm flesh and the hot, sweet blood.

-

Rin felt cold fingertips on his skin as their kiss became more needy, more aggressive and Rin unsure who was taking control. But he didn’t care. All he wanted was to forget and the vampire was making him do that.

He could feel the vampire wanted him, feel his hands grabbing for him, his mouth teasing with rough kisses and their hips aligned, matched hardness rolling against each other.

Rin pushed the vampire back and removed his shirt, arching his body to show his defined muscles and he looked through lust clouded eyes.

"Where do you want me?"

-

The vampire liked a shuffle of control, liked the unpredictability as to what could happen because of it. It downright gave him a thrill. He could feel the redhead’s excitement, his lewd panting as they kissed. The vamp groaned and chuckled when he was pushed away.

Chuckled softly, in a lush flirtations manner as he watched the eager redhead, abandon his shirt on the floor without a care. Once he was finished, the vamp grinned at his question but refused him an answer. He was still teasing his new toy after all. He was just getting started.

He approached him earnestly, pressing right back into the wall and harshly pressing his hips into the man, he gripped his hair and looked him in the eye .”Stop talking.” He breathed into his ear as if speech was annoying him but really he was just fucking with his toy in a way.

-

Rin moaned at being ordered around, at being pushed against the wall, at the hand in his hair, at their groins being in contact. He felt his eyes roll back into his head, so fucking erotic to be submissive, to have someone take control. Rin was hard and lost. Just like he wanted to be.

He rolled his hips into the vampires, grabbed for the hair at the nape of his neck. All he wanted was the vamp to play with him, tease him, make him feel raw and used.

Sweat dripped down his back from underneath his hair, trailing down to the small of his back and he felt the drips on his sensitive skin, he felt so hot he burnt even when he felt the cold of the vampire against him. He loved the way the vampire took control and his breathing was erratic and panting as he helplessly thrust up against Haru.

-

Perhaps this guy was even more submissive than Haru had previously realized? But at least he was responsive as hell, his luscious moaning music to the vamp’s ears, his swaying his causing a sweet tease back at the vamp’s own body.

He realized the guy, his new pet for the night, was sweating so he pulled back to see exactly what he could see up close. Parts of his body glistened under the light in the room, how he loved watching small droplets trickle down his skin, it made the vamp want to lick the redhead from his head to his toes. Over every inch of that muscular perfection.

"Lay on the bed."

Maybe it was time to get more serious. The vamp bit his lip and waited, if the man obeyed - somehow that would be a sweet sight on its own.

-

Rin pushed the vampire away, his body tense and hot, and then walked towards the bed. He swayed his hips a little as a tease, looking over his shoulder briefly with a smirk to try and entice the vampire. He wanted this to happen and fast. He was losing his mind and he wanted the sweet release that the vampire offered him. 

As he got to the bed, Rin ran fingers over the silken bed sheets, feeling the fabric against his fingers and he turned towards the vamp, running his hands down his sweat stained chest until his fingers reached the waistband of his tight grey jeans. 

"Want these off?" 

-

He watched closely as the guy sashayed across the room in all confidence which made him that much more sexy. He knew how good he looked and damn it was hard to just watch that ass sway.

"Go right ahead." Haru replied as the sexy redhead offered to disrobe.

He bit his own lip as he observed the human, there was something special still about this one, in a way he could place these feelings but also they confused him.

He had thoughts of possessing him forever, of making this human belong to only him, but he would not do such a thing against someone’s will so if he gets up his nerve, perhaps after laying with the redhead. Maybe he could ask him. Maybe he would agree….

-

Rin bit his lip as he unbuttoned the jeans, sliding them down his legs to reveal tight black boxer briefs, he looked up to see the vamp and then stepped out of both jeans and sneakers. 

He paused then, standing up, teasing the top of the underwear, closing his eyes as he finally removed them, kicking them away and standing naked for a moment before he crawled onto the bed on all-fours, turning then to lie on his back, spreading his legs in the most obvious “come and fuck me” pose he could managed. He slid his hand down his sweaty chest, smirking slightly as he reached down for his cock, touching it lightly unsure if the vamp would be pissed or not. Whatever, he stroked once and let his head fall back against the silken pillows. 

-

He was oozing with confidence even as he had completely disrobed, the vamp had bit his lip so hard that it was bleeding and he subtly traced his tongue over his own lips, savoring the blood but looking forward more to the taste of this human’s sweet red nectar. He breathed in the scent because the smell of the human’s blood was filling the room and encasing the vamp’s senses. It made his body more sensitive and it drove his desire for the man before him.

He stared intently at the redhead as his blue eyes glowed, he followed suit and slowly removed his own garments and tossing them aside without a care. He wanted to possess this one more and more with each passing second. He tossed a container at the redhead and grinned, “Prep yourself, I want to watch you.” His voice was a soft purr and he stayed at the foot of the bed and sat in a chair so he could watch.

-

Rin arched an eyebrow when the tube was thrown in his direction and he knelt up on the bed taking in the vampire’s naked body and blue eyes. With only a hint of hesitation, his fingers trembling from either anticipation or desire, he uncapped it and spread some on his fingers, then slowly reached down his body, taking his time before he reached his intended destination. 

He teased himself, licking his bottom lip, then biting down as he slid one finger inside, feeling the burn of it. It had been a while since he’d been fucked but Rin didn’t care as he pumped that finger into his body, moaning and throwing his head back hoping that he made the vamp as hot as he was. 

"Fuck," he panted loudly as he added another finger, looking up through sweat stained hair at the vampire. 

-

For some reason, seeing such a strong man be that submissive and just take an order like that. And the way he was on display for only Haru…. the vamp’s breath caught in his throat. He brushed a hand through his hair as it was hard to just watch as the redhead pleasured himself. Hard to not jump right in the middle of it, for now.

But as he saw the redhead get so into it, he could hardly last much longer, especially when yet another finger went into to what he imagined was going to be a nice tight fit for him.

He finally had enough and slowly crawled up the bed till he was hovering over the redhead. A pop of a cap was heard as he looked down at the redhead with hazy eyes, leaning in to lick his neck teasingly, (the soft warm skin) as he began to stoke his own cock.

"Tell me what you want me to do…."

-

It seemed his display had finally managed to tempt the vamp as he was on the bed, licking his neck and Rin turned to look at those unnatural blue eyes.

What did he want? He wanted to have saved Gou, wanted to go back to a normal life without pain, he wanted to feel more than guilt and anger. But he couldn’t ask for those things. Instead he leant forward to whisper in Haru’s ear.

"Fuck me please, I need this."

-

Something seemed off, like he was sad about something all of the sudden? Haru didn’t know but the tone of his voice made him feel that way somewhat. He wasn’t sure why but it made his chest feel tight and he became very gentle with the redhead. Caressing his face softly guiding his fingers the redhead’s lips.

His eyes were no longer glowing and his mood was changed somehow, He sighed frustrated because he didn’t want to use this person and that is what it felt like right now. He finally laid over him with all his weight with his confused awkward feelings and hugged him, brushing his fingers through the redhead’s hair.

-

The gentle touch startled Rin. Before… when he was younger the vamp didn’t have control. If he’d been naked and sweaty and aroused, the vampire would’ve been in a frenzy, brutally fucking him hard and fast and biting at him and right now Rin was being held and touched gently.

He’d not been touched with affection in so fucking long he barely knew what to do but he found himself leaning into Haru, feeling his cold skin and his firm body. 

"Fuck," he said, cursing himself, "shit, I’m sorry… I should just get out of here."

-

Haru kept hugging him as his nonexistent heart went out to the redhead, he may not have a physical heart but he can feel love. He wasn’t sure if that was what he was feeling for this human or not, but his chest got tighter at the mention of leaving.

"Stay." Haru insisted softly. "I’ll still fuck you but I am not gonna be rough. That is if you even want such a thing…" He groaned. "You confuse me and make me feel things…I want to find out why…but if you insist on leaving I can’t stop you——" He sighed heavily in utter frustration, "but I really want you to stay."

"I can help you forget but I can’t just use you to do that—" The vamp ran his fingers over the redhead’s lips as he gazed down on him. "Its just us, you can cry. No one will know."

-

Rin didn’t want to leave and he didn’t want to cry. Too damn stubborn. He’d always been that way but he couldn’t help feeling the pain surface in his gut, arousal leaking away as he remembered it had only been three days since he’d buried her. 

"My sister…" he started and paused, "rogue vamps… not like here, you know?"

He didn’t want to go into it, how Gou had fallen for some guy with bright red hair who turned out to be a vamp, his sister, who was meant to innocent sneaking out to go meet with him. The only good thing was that she’d been drained and killed as… as being raised by rogue vamps would’ve made her a monster. And Rin couldn’t cope with that idea.

"I just want to forget. I should’ve stopped her… It shouldn’t have happened. I need to not think about it," he said, his voice turning into a pleading tone. 

-

As if to help the other male feel shielded as he spoke, the vamp leaned over and buried his head into the vulnerable male’s shoulder, softly breathing in his scent as he nuzzled his neck with an affection that was slowly overwhelming him. Did he have anyone left? And it sounded like he blamed himself. Haru would’ve done the same, if he even had a sister but he had always had no one. He had never cared about letting another person get close. Till now.

His plead did not fall on deaf ears as the vamp filled with a kind of sympathetic adoration, as if the guy hadn’t caught his attention already, seeing him like this seemed to make it tenfold. He stayed pressed into the male and slowly started placing gentle kisses over his neck as he groaned his breath most likely ghosting over the exposed flesh. But at the same time he cupped the face of the redhead and stroked his cheek with his thumb as if he was trying to let him know that it was going to be okay, and that the vamp was fond of him. That someone gave a shit about him.

"Then get lost in me."

-

The vampire surprised him - Haru - he corrected in his head. He wasn’t a vamp like the one’s who’d killed his sister, who’d bitten him before and while he was pretty fucking sure that he wanted his blood and sex, it seemed more than that. 

Rin hadn’t expected that when he’d walked into Blood Lust, he’d expected some quick forgettable experience and being left covered in blood and cum on bedsheets, waiting for the human bar staff to give him cookies and a glucose drink to get his blood sugars up so that he could get home without collapsing. 

Instead he felt tentative, the heat and fire of their earlier foreplay being replaced by something else as he leant up to brush Haru’s lips. 

-

Rin’s demeanor seemed to become even sweeter and the vamp could feel his chest tighten all over again, it was a little scary for a human to cause him to feel like this. It made him vulnerable to the redhead but he felt some blind trust towards the male and he didn’t question it. He would trust him unless he was given a reason not to. But he had his doubts that a man who seemed to be falling apart at the seems, would betray someone or even have the energy to be spiteful.

He knew all too well what it felt like to want to get lost in something and forget. Though he didn’t tend to get lost in people, he would love to be lost in this guy for as long as he was allowed.

As his lips were brushed against, he sighed and a very faint smile came over his face spreading into his eyes. He kissed the redhead’s lips tenderly with subtle little nips and a soft moan of the redhead’s name.

He was relaxed yet something warm was flourishing beneath his cold skin and it felt light as if he was going to float out of the room. 

-

Rin deepened the kiss, moving his body up against the cold skin of Haru’s. He reached for his shoulders, for any part of him he could get to and tried to create some friction, desire and arousal returning after the brief respite. 

His tongue felt the pricks of the vampires teeth in his mouth and Rin purposefully caressing those points until he tasted his own blood and he smirked, thrusting his body in small circles, his hips meeting Haru’s.

He pulled away from the kiss and licked his lips, moving back onto the bed and spreading his legs in invitation, some of his playfulness back but not like before. It was about more than just some quick and painful fuck and Rin’s heart beat faster at the thought. 

-

Kisses growing all consuming and sudden friction as he felt bare hips push up into his, warm skin brushing against his firmly. He gasped harshly with want as he tasted a tease of blood as the redhead had somehow nicked his tongue during the kissing. He slowly sucked on the that tongue for a moment to savor the enticing liquid, but it literally teased the fuck out of him as it was such a small amount.

So he halted the kissing of lips as he gently brushed his lips down the redhead’s chin and finally found his neck. Kissing, nipping and sucking at it as if he was warming it up in preparation to devour Rin’s sweet tasting blood.

But the redhead pulled back and the vamp watched him closely, watching him this time was somehow more intimate and not nearly as lewd. He followed suit crawling over the redhead and claiming his lips again, digging his nails into the soft flesh of the man’s thigh as if to encourage him to wrap it around him. 

-

Rin arched his neck to allow the vampire better access, as open invitation as he could offer, his mouth parted in pleasure as he rocked his hips up, their naked cocks meeting.

He felt nails digging at his thigh and he wrapped his leg tight around Haru’s waist, drawing him in and close, the feel so good, his pulse quickening.

"Take me, now, damn it," Rin swore, his blood hot in his veins.

-

A strong thigh gripping his waist sent a thrill rushing through his veins, Rin’s body almost felt like it was on fire against the vamp’s icy skin. He was laying his neck out, like he wanted to be bitten. Haru didn’t need much more encouragement than that, as he once more trailed kisses over the hot damp skin, teasingly running his tongue along as he nipped at a spot. The skin was tender and it was just the right place to sink his teeth in. The scent of the blood was strongest at this place, he slowly slid his pointy teeth into the male’s neck. As he sucked, he sighed to himself. It had been sometime since he had bothered feeding, usually it seemed like such a chore but this was downright erotic. Perhaps it was because he could somehow taste Rin’s desire in his blood and it made him relish in it.

But he had barely started on Rin, as he was more than ready to take him now, the way he had looked at Haruka and the way he made his chest lock up and crave him. He had never felt anything like what this one human was causing him. He gripped Rin’s thigh and ran his hand up the soft muscular skin,working towards his entrance which had already been prepped. He was hard and he had never wanted anyone so much in his long life.

He pressed into the redhead, gently at first and waited a moment for his body to adjust, even then he still went slow. For now, he wasn’t going to be rough unless the redhead requested it of him. So he moved in and out of the male slowly as he drank from his neck. His whole body tingling and making him feel lightheaded. In appears the vamp was slowly falling in love with the male below him.

-

The moment the vampires teeth bit down and broke skin made Rin’s body tingle in the mix of pain/pleasure he craved. The feeling of Haru sucking his blood was a feeling unlike anything else and his senses were on fire, his body over-sensitive and everything the vamp did was making Rin harder, pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock. 

The feel of those cold fingers made him pant out breathless moans, his voice hoarse and his mind blank as finally, he felt Haru slide into him, the feeling of him hard inside him, claiming him, possessing him, making him his… well it was a feeling that was beyond erotic. 

Right now, he was being filled and fed on and Rin could only hold on tight, wrap his leg around Haru tightly as he submitted to the perfect surrender of sex and blood. He wriggled his hips to indicate he was ready, his body adjusted to the cock inside him and he opened his eyes to look up at Haru. 

"Fuck me like you want to."

-

The room was hot and humid, the vamp was not sweaty because of his cold nature, however the body below him was hot and damp with sweat. All he could hear was their insistent panting and a slight rustle of the sheets below them..

He snaked his hands over Rin’s sides as he picked up speed with the male’s suggestive sounding words, his slow moments turning into a harsh thrust as if he was going to pound Rin right though the bed somehow. But he was enveloped with an all consuming passion for the male, the longer this went on.

He didn’t want to drain him too much so after some time, he slowly removed his teeth from the redhead’s neck, but yet he still teased the skin on that spot with soft flicks of his tongue.

Though soon, he wanted to kiss the man below him that seemed so lost, the vamp was now lost as well but it wasn’t in the way the redhead had expressed before. He was lost in a sea of wanting more from this man than he should ever want from a mere human. This guy may not know it but he was wrapping the vamp around his finger with every intimate act, every moan, every flex of his hips but mostly the way he had opened himself up and showed how vulnerable he was right now.

-

The sucking stopped but the vamps mouth still caressed the wound with his tongue and Rin still kept his neck at that tempting angle.

He moaned and panted, the word “fuck” spilling from his lips often as he thrust up, flexed his body, arched his back and demanded how he wanted Haru to fuck him. Maybe he was bottom but Rin was not entirely submissive.

He felt so good, release coiling in his gut and he leant up to mash their lips together, a harsh open mouthed kiss that tasted of blood as he kept pushing into Haru’s body, wanting him as deep as he could be, that feel of connection so incredible.

"You…feel…so fucking good," Rin panted, pulling back from their kiss so they could look into each other’s eyes as he felt the rushing pinnacle of orgasm approach.

-

 

The vamp was on fire as much as someone who had ice in his veins could be, because the man below him was the most responsive fuck he had ever had in his long life. It only encouraged him, to literally begin slamming into the redhead, the sounds of panting and flesh slapping together filled the room. The smell of sweat and lust accompanying it.

His breath was stolen yet again by Rin, as his lips were claimed in such an impassionately reckless manner with he returned with equal vigor. However it didn’t last, as the human pulled away and looked at him with the sweetest look of haze he had ever witnessed, he could tell that Rin was getting there by the way his eyes glazed over with need.

"You do too." He breathed in response as he kept his gaze locked on the sexy, sweaty man below him. The vamp wasted no time in gripping Rin’s cock and vigorously pumping it as he thrust into him, feeling his own release started to tingle in his groin. He was getting close and he kept that gaze as he wanted to see what this man looked like when he came.

 

-

The moment Haru’s hand started pumping his cock was the moment Rin lost the last of his coherence, the firm tugs, that sure touch making his hips buck up to create more friction, his desire to come his only thought.

His body knew what it wanted and his leg tried to draw the vamp in closer, his hand lodged itself tighter in Haru’s hair as he felt the vampires powerful thrusts, his body tingling and his cock twitching until he came, his eyes heavy lidded. He managed to keep them open enough as he threw his head back, feeling the high and escape, better than he dreamed.

The aftershocks rippled over his body and Rin was breathless as he looked up at Haru.

-

The vamp was somewhat of an outcast among other vamps because of the way he carried himself, he came across as aloof but really he was warm. The human seemed to bring that to the forefront. Especially in this sense, Haruka was actually getting into, hell more like fully engrossed in pleasing the man below him. Wanting to see his eyes roll into the back of his head in ecstasy.

His eyes were locked on Rin’s face as he was falling into his frenzied state, he had sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead, his eyes were hazed with desire and he made the most enticingly wicked yet sweet moans. But when he at the end looked Haru in the eyes, that was the moment when the vamp lost control over himself as he thrust into Rin.

Not a moment he wanted to be thinking, he sunk into the other male and kissed him tenderly. He was trying to convey how he felt without words. It felt strange, but he cared dearly for a human that he had just met this very night.

-

The tender kisses felt so different to anyone Rin had ever been with - whether human or vamp. Even though it tasted like the coppery tang of blood, it still had more feeling than any of his fleeting teenage romances or early twenties mistakes. Rin had fucked and been fucked plenty of times but he’d never really felt anything beyond “hell, that was good” in a purely sexual way. But with this vampire… fuck. 

And it was all a little much to handle. Rin broke the kiss and pushed at the vampire suddenly wanting space. As he’d forgotten, briefly, but then Rin didn’t want to care about anyone again. Didn’t want to feel as losing Gou… well, that had been too damn much. 

"I should get outta here," Rin said, moving to sit, sticky on the edge of the bed and he found the night stand where the club supplied lube, condoms and other… toys and searched until he found some chocolate left just in case an all night session got out of hand. He needed some sugar and to get some iron back into his blood. It was easy to get anemic after a feeding. And Rin didn’t want to feed weak. 

"I need to get some sleep."

-

Though the vamp was saddened somewhat by being shoved away, he also wasn’t one to force his feelings down someone’s throat so as much as he wanted Matsuoka to stay. He didn’t protest the male’s desires to leave.

"I understand but take this."

He handed him a card with his name, cell and address as he had just written them down, he wanted to at least stay in touch. Perhaps make love again in the future, because with this human it had been so much more than just a fuck.

"Stay in touch at least…"

The vamp left the room after dressing, he wanted to go home and get away from the rowdy club and he was also just a little depressed because it was new to feel like this about another person. He was confused by his own heart being swayed in such a way that seemed like it happened all too easily.

-

Rin had the card in his pocket as he walked out of the club, a little blurry around the edges due to the sex and the feeding.

It felt heavy despite its small size but maybe that was due to the emotions that were attached to it. He walked to get a cab, walking past neon signs shimmering in the dark.

Rin sat in the backseat, listening to the radio and the cab driver looked in the mirror at him closely.

"Bad business in the vamp district…" the cab drive said.

"Yeah," Rin answered lazily, his fingers reaching up to the mark on his neck, feeling the residue of his own blood and feeling the memory of Haru’s touch on his skin. He reached for the card with shaking fingers, hoping that wherever the vamp was, he was thinking of Rin.

-

Once he had gotten home that night, he had hit the shower to clean up and just relax somewhat, placing a finger over his lips and sighing. He could still remember what it felt like to kiss Rin. There was something special about him, perhaps because he was so attractive and seem to have a lot of depth to him.

Haruka didn’t know for now, he was mysterious for now. As intriguing as a mystery is, the vamp, deep down, he longed to get to know him. Just who is Rin Matsuoka and what it is that makes him tick? What is he passionate about? Hell anything.

He wondered if Rin would think about him at all, if he had felt any similar feelings? It was hard to tell by the way he acted at the end, but he had been an emotional mess that night. Haru sighed as he lay in bed, he hadn’t bothered going to the club since then, for now it just reminded him of the redhead and he only wanted to think of him if he was standing in front of him.

-

Rin let a few weeks pass, his life returning to it’s normality, going back to work and trying to forget about the vampire. And Gou. 

He thought he’d been successful, he thought he’d stopped thinking about Haru but each night he felt the memory of his touch, his skin, his teeth sunk into his neck and Rin slept restlessly, jerking off in his own bed and wishing he’d not run away. 

He planned on never contacting the vampire again, ready to forget that night but then he idly was flicking through news channels at his apartment and saw a story that made him sit upright. The flame haired vamp. Gou’s killer. He’d killed again. 

Rin found the card where he’d left it, running his thumb over it and wondering whether it was a good idea to contact Haruka. As after one night of sex, be it good sex, did not mean that the vamp would help him with this. 

Help him with the decision he’d made the subsequent weeks since Blood Lust.

That he was going to kill the vampire that had killed Gou. And for that, he needed help. 

-

Time seemed to drag by like it never had before, Rin wasn’t always on his mind but he was there a lot of the time, enough that it might’ve bordered on a slight obsession. However Haruka didn’t act on it and he was slowly starting to let it go. At least he had that one fond encounter that he was never going to forget.

He slowly started going back to the club again but his heart wasn’t in it and he turned down anyone who tried to peak his interest, he hadn’t fed since Rin and it was making him weak to refuse, the longer he did without. However for now, he just didn’t want to bother and he knew his body well enough to know how long he could get away with not feeding on a human.

Such a thing could cloud his mind somewhat though and make him consider things he might not normally consider, a sort of haze to his resistance so to speak.

On this particular night, he sat in the usual booth at the back of the club and saw a rather nasty character, the guy had a rumored reputation of killing humans to feed on them, going a lot further than he needed to. Haruka detested the man with every fiber of his being but he wasn’t one to act on such feelings.

-

Rin slinked as he walked into Blood Lust, his walk more provocative than even his first visit as he wanted attention. He wanted the vamps eyes on him and most of all, he wanted the fucker Mikoshiba. 

He’d dialed Haruka’s number a few times, then been unable to do anything but close down his cell and put it down. As shit, he didn’t know what to say. 

"You know that guy you fucked once? Wanna kill a badass vampire with me?"

It sounded foolish. So his tactic was intel for blood and sex. He’d ask around and ask for someone who had some information regarding the flame haired asshole and then offer sex and his blood. It was a simple plan as he walked into the club in the tightest clothes he possessed. 

It was not so simple when he looked up, his heart stopping as he saw Haru. 

-

 

Dull, that was how his night felt and also a bit of irritation at the outlandish behavior of the vulgar vampire who was at the bar. Haru shuffled his attention away though, not up for feeling aggravated.

He was almost at his limit and he knew he was going to have to give in and feed soon enough, but he didn’t like the idea that he may have to feed on someone who wasn’t that special redhead who stole his heart in one fateful encounter. It wasn’t fair in a way but somehow he managed to deal with it, the torturous longing and the useless hope of running into him again.

So when he looked up and his gaze saw those scarlets looking at him, he froze and he could not take his gaze away. A very warm expression was awakened in his eyes and spread down into a soft smile on his face as he waved at Rin, wanting him to join him. He hoped as his breath was taken and he was sure it wouldn’t return unless Rin joined him.

I can’t believe its really him this time.

He had seen a few others that from an angle may just barely look like Rin but once they turned, his heart would sink because there was only one redhead he wanted.

 

-

There he was. Perfect as he’d been the first night and Rin was torn as he saw him, tall, bright hair and so fucking ripped. He growled under his breath on seeing him and then turned to Haru knowing… knowing that he needed to speak to him even if he didn’t ask for his help with the vamp who’d killed his sister. 

He walked over, no longer using that sashay of hips and he felt a pull to Haru he’d never felt before. It was more than just a night of sex. And that was what he was afraid of. Rin didn’t want to hurt again and Haru would do that. He was so fucking sure.

But despite his doubts, Rin was at Haru’s table, looking down at him, seeing how fucking incredible he was and he wanted him again - not just in a sexual way. He wanted the reassuring touch, the feel of his fingers on his skin and Rin ran fingers impatiently through his hair. 

"Can I sit?"

-

"Go head." Haru remarked in a chivalrous manner as his breath returned to his lungs, he had had his doubts on whether Rin would join him. After all, in a way he had run away from Haru that night or rather Haru had let him leave when more than ANYTHING he had desired for him to stay.

He had watched his every move as he had crossed the room towards him and with every step, his non existent heart beat harder in his chest or at least that was how Rin made him feel. It was a tightening that he always felt when he looked at him and he always looked at him with a longing in his eyes.

He wanted him and he had not done anything since their last encounter with anyone, as if he was saving himself to be only with Rin. Which was exactly what he had done even if he didn’t realize that was what he was doing…

With him being so close, he could smell his sweet blood and it was fucking with his senses since he had not bothered to feed but he held himself together if only by the skin of his fucking teeth.

"How have you been?" His manner remained warm, polite and downright gentlemanly towards the redhead, even if he really wanted to kiss his lips and take him home to make love to him. He didn’t act on it as if he was waiting on a sign from the other male.

-

Rin didn’t know what to answer as being close to Haru again made him want the sweet bliss of their first fuck again, the feel of Haru on him, in him, over him and he leant close to him, the feeling so fucking good. 

"I want to talk to you. Privately," he said, his eyes looking in the direction of the vamp who had killed his sister. "I need your help and… I need you…"

He left the words hanging, hating himself for the need he felt, and he stood up, ready to walk towards the clubs rooms for another round like they had all those weeks ago. 

-

Haruka rose from his seat and followed after the redhead, wondering what was up. What could he possibly need Haru’s help with? He was puzzled to say the least and yet he was also so pleased to see him in person and not just in his mind. The guy had practically taken over the vamp’s mind at times though not always.

They returned to the exact same room as before and Haruka simply sat on the edge of the bed and glanced in Rin’s direction, curious as a kitten as to what may spill from the other male’s lips.

"So, what is it that you need my help with?" He didn’t feel like beating around the bush and it caused him to be a bit frank with Rin.

Being alone with this guy, he almost didn’t trust himself, he wanted to be with him again, yet he didn’t make a move as if afraid that he would want to leave all over again, which is probably what will happen.

This saddened the vamp greatly but he hid it well behind his chivalrous yet slightly emotionless face, expect his eyes betrayed how this man truly made him feel to the depths of his soul.

-

"I want to kill the vampire who killed my sister."

Rin was abrupt, getting to the point as he didn’t want to get distracted, didn’t want to think about the memories in this room, the way the silk sheets felt against his skin as Haru steadily fucked him, so perfectly. His hand instinctively touched at the wound on his neck, feeling the pinpricks still there even after time had passed and he looked towards the wall, the floor, to avoid temptation. The vamp didn’t know how he jerked himself off every night thinking about this. How he wanted his blood to be taken so instead, he tried to remain calm, cold and tried to focus on the situation in hand. 

"I know how to kill him…" Rin continued, "I just need help getting close. He goes by the name of Mikoshiba."

-

The vamp was not expecting a plot for murder to be requested and he wasn’t sure what he should do in all honestly. Rin also as far as he could tell seemed disinterested in doing what they had done in this room before and that tore at the vamp’s heart as it felt like it was being wrung out by very harsh hands, then thrown to the ground and stomped on.

He didn’t know what to make of Rin right now and as much as he wanted him, he didn’t want to use him. He would rather suffer in silence, which wasn’t good in his weak state.

"I’m too weak to help you at the moment….I haven’t bothered feeding since I saw you last….." He really didn’t want to reveal that and as he did he stood as if he was getting ready to leave the room but then paused and turned getting right in Rin’s face.

"What do you propose I do to help you anyway?"

-

The information that the vampire hadn’t fed since made Rin’s heart ache as he knew how weak he’d be. And he wanted to know why as fuck, it couldn’t have been because of him? He was just a human, some transient thing in this vamps life and he wasn’t that great or interesting. 

He instinctively leant closer, his body wanting some proximity, some feel and he touched Haru’s arm gently, the spark of touching his cold skin making a tingle shoot up his spine. 

"I want you to find out where I can find him," Rin asked, his voice pleading and he swept aside his hair from near his neck, and leant his neck in a tempting way. "You can have me if you help."

He didn’t want to admit how much he wanted Haru, wanted to make it seem like a transaction, didn’t want to be hurt so he offered himself like a trade. Fuck, it was better than being in love.

-

Haru swallowed hard when Rin barely touched him, it sent the sweetest, lightest shiver up his arm where the warm hand brushed against his cold skin. Like a tease so to speak or a hint of a taste. 

He was offering himself in exchange and that made Haru’s heart sink to the bottom of his chest.. For he had no desire to use this beautiful man. He sat back down and groaned in frustration of wanting the redhead but holding back because he was in love with him.

"I can’t use you like that Rin." He mumbled as his voice cracked just a little, his pain just barely showing in his eyes as he looked at the redhead. "As much as I want you…." He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Rin’s sweet blood that was so close yet so far all at the same time. "….but not like that."

He didn’t really lay his feelings out in the most obvious manner but there were hints one could pick up on by his body language and the look in his eyes.

"I’ll help for nothing in return." His sigh was so heavy but if this was all he could do for the man he loved, he would do it. Rin had become his only weakness. "…What do you know of this vamp?"

-

The refusal surprised and disappointed Rin. He wanted Haru’s touch, his teeth in his neck, everything that they’d done this last night in the room but now that all seemed so long ago. A lifetime ago. He rose to his feet to pace the small room, running a finger through his hair. 

"I know they call him Mikoshiba. I know he promised my sister…promised her she’d change not drain her. She didn’t go to the clubs so I don’t know where he met her but he must be using some place else to pick people up…. she used to go to a coffee house."

Rin was thinking out loud, thinking through the possibilities but the memory of the bed and the ambience of the room was not helping. 

"Can we leave? You can come back to mine," he offered, "I don’t want to discuss this here."

-

Watching him pace as his eyes refused to leave the sight of the redhead, he had missed him too much and longed for him even more. This was torturous but he was sure he would be okay or so he told himself. His heart weighted down on him like a brick and he sighed once more.

He listened to every word and did his best to think of what he may know of this Mikoshiba. Was that the name of that idiot that was at the bar right now? Somehow he didn’t want Rin to know that as a vision of him being hurt pulled at his heartstrings when it hit his mind like a train wreck.

He agreed to leave more so to get Rin away from the other man’s presence. “Let’s get out of here.. being in this room isn’t helping me to not——” He cleared his throat. To not long for you. “Let’s just go…..”

-

With Haru’s agreement, they left the club, Rin’s eyes scanning the crowd just in case but he didn’t see any sign of the vamp he had in his sights. As it would’ve ended badly anyway as he would probably lose his wits and attack without forethought, end up getting hurt and it wouldn’t help and it wouldn’t make anything better. 

The streets were slick with an earlier rain shower as they walked and Rin still felt a tension in his body at being beside Haru. The rejection cut even though it wasn’t a rejection per se… it was just Haru didn’t want him like that. 

Rin felt the tension, the sickness in his stomach and he just wanted one touch, one kiss, one skittering memory of their night and so he grabbed for Haru’s wrist, pulling him to bring their faces close together. 

As much as he needed to kill Mikoshiba, he needed to show Haru this wasn’t about him using him for help. Rin desperately needed the vamp as all he could think about was that night and how good it felt and how it took away the pain of losing Gou, however briefly. 

-

Rain scent filled the air and sent chills over the vamp’s cold skin. He’d always liked it for some reason, there was a soothing comfort in it. As he walked beside the redhead, he couldn’t shake the feelings he had but he did manage to not act on them. His heart was pained greatly in his chest, he had never had such a dreadful feeling and hiding it was hard.

So when his wrist was grabbed and Rin was in his face, it made him weak, although he didn’t like the feeling and although he knew it would only bring him more pain because Rin didn’t seem to think he was worth taking a chance on… or maybe Rin was just too damaged? Scared? He didn’t know but he wanted to peal back those layers and have the other male lay raw, get to know everything about what made Rin Matsuoka tick.

He was damn near obsessed with him.

Anyway, unable to resist when the bastard got so close, Haru gave in as much as it hurt, he still wanted this idiot. So he kissed him but he did it gently, as if he wanted to make it well known that he cared. That Rin mattered.

-

The vamp was a mindfuck. Confusing. Rin had wanted escape and blissful forgetting and now it was complicated and he felt something and he felt too much. 

When Haru kissed him, gently, Rin felt his breath leave his lungs as it felt perfect - everything he wanted. His eyes closed and Rin surrendered to the feel of cold lips, of the rain water on his skin, on feeling Haru’s hair as he reached out to grip at the back of his head. 

He pulled back just enough so that their foreheads touched and Rin whispered.

"I don’t want to hurt like that again, fuck, it was too much."

-

Haruka sighed as he didn’t really understand how Rin was feeling completely but he knew he would never knowingly hurt such a person, someone whom he held more dear than his own life.

The forehead pressed to his moved his heart and it pained him somewhat because it gave him hope, hope he was a little afraid to believe in. He desired nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Rin.

He had fallen hard and he had fallen fast. Even if he is a vampire, he still had a weakness after all. A mere human at that.

"I would never hurt you but I also don’t expect you to believe my words…."

Haru cupped Rin’s face in his hands and sighed so heavily.

"If I can’t have you forever… can I at least have you for one more night?"

-

One more night was not enough but Rin didn’t indicate that, only nodded his head, and leant further into Haru’s cold touch.

"Yeah…before I do something stupid…"

Rin knew his plan was stupid, that killing a full power vamp who was draining people was dangerous but shit, he had to avenge Gou, he could die and it was better than knowing he failed her. His little sister. His to protect.

"Your place or mine?"

-

"Yours."

This was a little on purpose, as he in a way, wanted Rin to think of him as much as he thought of Rin…and if Rin’s own place reminded him of Haru, well the vamp wished to be what the other wanted. Simple as that…

"Lead the way…" He mumbled and grew quiet as he felt a little relieved because he so desired to lay with the redhead again, though once wasn’t enough….it would never be enough though when it came to this guy….

-

They got a cab, this time the driver did not make any comment about vamps or the vamp district. He supposed while Haru didn’t look too different, there was this aura he had that Rin noted and it wasn’t quite human. They didn’t speak though Rin reached out to touch his thigh, his fingers tentative and nervous as he felt too fucking much. But yet they were soon at his apartment, Rin leading the way as he paid the cab fare, not letting Haru do anything.

His place wasn’t grand, wasn’t expensive but it was his and he led Haru to his home, unlocking the door.

"It isn’t much," he said, his arm scratching behind his neck, underneath his hair, "but it’s home, you know?"

-

Once they walked through the door, the vamp wasted no time in gently backing Rin into it and claiming his lips. All his pent up longing from the past weeks hitting him at once as it was released into the kiss making it more passionate.

He missed this too much, too much for his own good even. He should never let a human become this important and yet here he was.

Falling harder than before.

-

The kiss felt good, better than he had fantasised every night as his back hit the door and he jerked forward into Haru’s body, loving the feel of them close again, together again. 

He dragged his lips away from Haru’s, trailing kisses over the vamps jaw, feeling the cold skin and he whispered into his ear.

"I want you… please… this isn’t just about the fucking vamp for me," Rin said, the sincerest tone in his voice. 

As yes he wanted Mikoshiba dead. But fuck he wanted Haru more - wanted his body, his touch and his love. 

-

The vamp groaned and leaned into Rin’s ear, “I want you too but I am weak so why don’t you take me this time…” He had never in his life said such a thing to a mere human, but he wanted to give himself over to Rin as the redhead had done for him all those weeks ago.

He was weak from not feeding but he was also weak from feeling too damn much lately and it was all this redhead’s doing, not that it was really his fault that the vamp had feelings for him but still…..

"I’ll take you if you prefer though…. I don’t care I just want to be with you right now."

-

The offer made Rin moan - his previous experiences with vamps were about them being dominant, about them being all-powerful so the offer took him by surprise. 

"Yes," he whispered, kissing Haru hard in answer, the points of Haru’s teeth feeling sharp against his tongue. He grabbed for Haru’s ass, groping and squeezing, separating their lips for a moment so he could speak. "Take my blood, I want you to…"

The erotic feel of being drained felt like foreplay and while Rin wanted to take Haru, see if he could make the vampire feel something, he also wanted to give and his blood was what he could offer. 

-

The vamp groaned at the treatment he received from Rin, the way he had been submissive their first time and the way he seemed more than capable of overpowering Haru, seared through the vamp’s veins. He had never wanted to be possessed before but now it had so much appeal.

Most vamps would never even dance such a through their mind because it was considered being weak among vamps but Haru could give a fuck less.

Blood. The mention of it brought the fact that he had not fed in so long to his full attention. Harsher than he meant, he seized Rin by the arm and drove his teeth straight away into Rin’s neck, drinking heavily as he had let his thirst go almost to the point that it was fatal.

-

The bite was deep, hard, harsher than he anticipated but Rin only let his body go limp in Haru’s hold as he fed off him, as he tasted him, as he let him take what he needed. 

The feel of blood being taken was so intense, like a drug and Rin tried to create a sense of reality by gripping Haru’s shoulder as he took what he needed from him. He moved his hips, trying to align them as the heat of the mouth on his neck started to create a pleasant shot of arousal through his body and fuck, he wanted to touch Haru, fuck Haru, love Haru.

He wanted it all and he had never felt like this. Not about anyone and he let out a moan as he felt weakness starting to wash over him. 

-

The moan that Rin let out vibrated against the vamp’s sharp teeth and Haru moaned in his own almost uncontrolled response. He slowly felt pleasure from the blood and it was more intense than the first time with Rin because going without always makes partaking that much sweeter.

Not wanting Rin to grow too weak, Haru backed off of his neck but he wasn’t so weak now, he felt lust surge through him like never before for the redhead as he looked at him with half lidded eyes. “I hope I didn’t over do it…” He mumbled.

"Now take me, Rin. I want you.”

-

Rin felt dizzy - either from the erotic thrill of Haru feeding on him - his life force, his body or from the actual blood taking - he wasn’t sure but he also felt hot and aroused and wanting nothing more than to do as Haru demanded. 

He pushed Haru with his shoulders and hips, pushing him further into his apartment, glad that it was small and he gripped him, his hands at the small of Haru’s back and kissed him again, kissing him fervently tasting the coppery tang as they manoeuvred towards Rin’s bedroom, their movement slow as Rin grabbed and groped and touched Haru, addicted to his body and kiss and touch. 

"Fuck I want you so bad," Rin breathed in one moment their lips broke apart. 

He did. He wanted him completely. Fuck. It had to be love as Rin kissed him, tasting his own blood in his mouth again as he’d never felt this rush, this need, this lust, the desire. 

-

His body was on fire as he had been longing to be with Rin for fucking weeks on end, and the slow way he was being backed towards the other man’s bedroom while he was kissed and groped was fucking teasing the hell out of him and making him shiver in anticipation.

He couldn’t wait till Rin was inside him.

In his impatience he pushed the man away just a little and started removing his clothes swiftly discarding them on the floor as he looked Rin in the eyes, his filled with a hazy yearning - he was on fire for this man.

"No need to hold back or be gentle. I want you. Now."

He was now completely naked and he grabbed the redhead by his collar and kissed him for all he was worth.

This idiot made his chest hurt so bad, made him need him and want him like he had never desired anyone else in his long life.

-

The way Haru wanted him - a vamp with power and forever - was so intoxicating and when he stripped quickly and grabbed him, Rin could only groan, trying to get rid of his own clothes as swiftly, dropping them to his bedroom floor and letting them pool there.

His bed was unmade. He hadn’t expected Haru but fuck if he cared as he guided them to the bed, roughly pushing the vamp to the bed and Rin straddled him, running his fingers down the vamps cold sides, feeling every bump and ridge of his incredible skin.

"I missed you," Rin said, his voice sounding pathetic. As it had only been one night and he was already completely obsessed with this gorgeous vamp.

The vamp who he’d claim as his own. After this, Rin was sure he never wanted to let go. And maybe with Haru… he wanted forever.

-

Haru swallowed hard as he watched Rin’s clothes slowly meet the floor, his non existent heart beat rang in his chest and slammed so hard he thought he was going to faint. No human before had even woke him up this way and made him feel this alive.

As he was pushed to the bed, he gave Rin a look of longing and warmth. His body shuddered with every teasingly sweet touch and he wanted to be more demanding but he decided to stop that and just yield to Rin’s pace. As it would also make the fuck sweeter once they got there.

"I missed you so much. You’re all I think about practically…"

_I love you._

-

The words felt too fucking much so Rin kissed them away, devouring the vamps mouth as he touched Haru with impatient hands. He loved the way he felt against him, cold and hard and perfect and with each passing moment, Rin was feeling hotter, possessed by a desire that made him lick and lap down the vamps chest, licking around nipples, trailing down his perfect abs until he reached his cock, wrapping his lips around the head in tease.

He tasted him, the saltiness, different somehow to other guys he’d gone down on and then took him deep before releasing him, looking up at Haru through lust clouded eyes as he fumbled for the lube, the well-used tube due to his nightly masturbatory fantasies, now coming to life in his bedroom and he felt breathless as he slicked his fingers up so he could press into Haru’s incredible body. 

"I want you so badly," Rin panted, as he teased a finger, readying to push inside the vamp that consumed his nightly and waking thoughts. 

-

You wouldn’t think cold skin couldn’t feel like it was heating up, but with each touch that was what Rin was doing to the vamp as if waking him up from years of death. His skin had never tingled like this before and he had never wanted to just surrender himself over to anyone.

Not till Rin.

His body shuddered as he felt like he was going to float away, his body had never felt so light and his heart had never felt so heavy. Because as sweet as this was, he knew from how Rin had acted towards him this far that it wasn’t forever - and he wanted Rin’s forever.

He sank into the sheet with each teasing lick and grasped them tight as he felt heat surround his cock and take him in so far… but it was only a fleeting moment or so it seemed as he heard the pop of a cap.

He had never felt such anticipation as his body was teased so sweetly.

"I want you too…" He could barely say it but he managed to get the words out in a breathy whisper.

-

The way Haru said things… shit, it made Rin feel wanted for the first time in so fucking long. Needed even and so he took so much care, prepping him gently with the tenderness he deserved, kissing his abs and licking a line to his belly button, kissing at the head of his cock and generally trying to make the vampire feel good. 

He teased and touched him, thinking of how he had felt when Haru took him and tried to reciprocate everything he felt. It felt good to have Haru, perfect Haru underneath him, and he slid his fingers out when he thought Haru was prepared, leaning over for a passionate kiss.

"Ready?" he asked against his lips. 

-

This wasn’t fair, he was being so tender, so loving and pulling Haruka in deeper, into the web of Rin. Causing his heart to flutter and also feel heavier still. Like being teased with something you really want but knowing you can’t have it.

But it was still sweet none the less, even if his heartstrings were being pulled this way and that.

His body felt as if his heart was beating in every cell and it tingled in each place that was touched, so lovingly. The way he was prepped, the way he was kissed and the way Rin spoke to him.

It all was almost too much to handle but that didn’t make him want to stop, if this was the last time. He would savor it.

"Yes, I want to feel you inside. Please Rin……" His tone betray him and revealed his inner affection for the redhead.

-

Rin bit at his bottom lip as he pushed inside, as he thrust inside Haru’s body, the strange mix of cold skin on his and around him creating a different sensation than anything Rin had ever felt. His body was on fire and Haru’s was ice and when they collided… it felt so good. 

He looked down, reached for Haru’s hair. “Tell me what feels good.”

Rin wanted to know as he pulled back to push back in, a subtle move of his hips at first, the slow thrust feeling oh so good to him. But this wasn’t about being selfish, it was about shared passion and he wanted Haru to feel pleasure. And better than any other lover had ever made him feel. 

-

There was a strange freedom in giving himself over to Rin like this, he had never let anyone take him like this and he had never desired to till this human pretty much ran off with his heart in one damn night.

Once he felt Rin, it was intense because of the heat and because his feelings ran too deep for the redhead and as it was happening he looked him in the eyes like he was trying to read his very soul. What was all this to Rin? Not that he really had time to think much in such a moment, as his mind slowly went blank.

Haru reached up and pulled Rin down on him. Panting softly he whispered into Rin’s ear. “You don’t have to be so gentle. Don’t hold back…”

-

The permission not to be gentle went straight to Rin’s already hot and aroused body, his mind blanking as he gave into the primitive instinct and pulled his hips back to thrust in powerfully, their flesh meeting with a loud “smack” in the quiet of his bedroom. 

"Haru," Rin panted out, his hand reaching for one of the vamps cold ones, grabbing at it and pushing it down to the bed, connecting them in another way as he pulled back again, slamming into Haru with mindless passion. 

His hips moved fast, pistoning in out and he felt everything so intensely as they fucked, hot and hard and fast, his body reeling from the pleasure that raced up his spine. 

Rin’s lips gravitated towards the vamps neck, mouthing at his pulse just as he had done to his own, and Rin bit lightly down into Haru’s skin as he fucked him with all he had.

He wanted to give everything to Haru. 

-

It was like he had surrendered everything he was over to this beautiful human who was now making him feel more alive than he had ever felt in all his long life. As his body heated up warmer than it had been in a very long time, boiling over the edge with each thrust of Rin’s hips. Hips that were slamming in to him relentlessly and hitting some spot he never knew he had. Causing him to grip the bedsheets with one of his hands as Rin laced their fingers together on his other.

He cried out in a husky whimper, Rin’s name uttered more times than he could count as it just continued to grow, sensations coiling in his stomach and flowing throughout his entire body. Shooting up his spine and making him so light headed as he could feel his heart thumping in every cell of his being.

"Fuck…I’m so close…"

-

The noises Haru made were perfect, Rin’s name sounding like it belonged uttered from Haru’s lips. His thrusts were driving the vamp insane and Rin could only continue his pace looking down at the gorgeous body underneath him, pleasure thrumming through his body, every sense alive as he and Haru were one. 

It was raw and rough but felt more than sex - their hands connected, their bodies working together and Rin felt more connected to Haru than anyone. He didn’t know whether it was the blood or just the magnetism of the vampire but he never wanted to be free of it.

"I am too," Rin moaned in answer, his orgasm rapidly approaching and he reached for Haru, pumping him a few times as Rin’s cock twitched and hid body shuddered at the powerful sensation.

-

His desire to turn Rin grew. He wanted Rin to stay with him forever, it was a hope that burned in him deeply and being more intimate with Rin, letting Rin fuck him relentlessly. It made him desire it even more.

His body felt like a storm was brewing within it with every thrust of Rin’s cock and the tingling became almost electric or at least that was how one may describe it. His heart racing and his panting tenfold.

He finally fell over the edge as Rin sank deeper inside, to the hilt and Haru gasped as he grasped tight to the hand holding his while his other hand dug into the sheets. 

-

The feel of Rin’s climax was so powerful he almost whited out, his vision become full of colours as he felt the surge of release. Their hands were holding each other’s so tight as Rin dropped onto the perfect body underneath him and Rin wanted to stay there with Haru forever. 

He felt exhausted, sated, happy even and he pushed himself up on his elbows to look down at Haruka. He thought that night as the club that Haru would take his blood, they would fuck and it would mean nothing. But it didn’t mean nothing - it meant everything and Rin reached his hand to the vamps mouth, putting his thumb into his mouth so he could feel the sharp points of his teeth. 

"I want…" Rin started, pressing the thumb hard against the teeth so his skin broke, "I want… you… forever."

-

He wasn’t sure when Rin had changed his mind about him, but he sure as hell heard what he just said and he reached out and pulled Rin down flush against him. Holding on tight as his chest tightened once more caused by this redhead.

"Are you absolutely sure that is what you want? There is no going back. Once I change you—-" His voice trailed off some. It was almost as if he just loved this precious human too much to change him. To cause him to live this kind of life but at the same time — Haru wanted nothing more than just that.

-

"Yeah," Rin answered his voice low and quiet, serious. "I don’t want to lose you… "

He paused as there was more he wanted to say - yes, he wanted Haru so damn badly, but also he knew that if he was a vampire he would have the power to kill the vamp who had killed his sister. 

Rin could find peace - peace with a lifetime with Haru and peace knowing that Gou was avenged. 

"I’ve never felt like this."

-

"Me either. I never thought I would feel such things and I have lived a long damn time too. But you…" Haru kissed Rin’s lips gently for a moment.

"I can change you but you have to drink my blood as I have already drank from you which is the first part…."

Haruka bit into his own wrist and offered it up to Rin.

"Drink and you will be mine, forever."

-

Rin swallowed, one moment of doubt as he watched Haru bite down and blood start to flow from where he had broken his skin. Unlike Rin’s blood, it was darker and he looked up to see Haru’s blue eyes and nodded.

"Forever," he murmured and leant to drink. 

It wasn’t unpleasant, weirdly, and Rin didn’t just taste the coppery tang of human blood but something different and he sucked, trying to draw more out, drinking from Haru - feeling a connection that was more than sex. More than anything as he was taking from Haru everything.

Behind his closed eyes he saw shadows of things he didn’t understand and he wondered if he saw Haru’s life - his past but he didn’t have time to contemplate that as suddenly pain surfaced in his chest, his lungs, his heart and suddenly he had to move his mouth as he choked, as he couldn’t breathe as his heart beat too fast. 

"Haru…?" he asked through pants, his body screaming in pain as he tried vainly to get oxygen into his body and failing. 

Scared, he raised a hand to his closing throat and felt his head fall to the bed as he felt his body die. Rin should’ve figured being turned would’ve not been fun. 

-

Haru knew what was going to happen because it had happened to him long ago, although for him it had been against his very will. He had been tricked and at times he was bitter about it - but there wasn’t a damn thing he could or rather would do. He was more on the gentle side of vamps, perhaps because he retained some of his humanity through all he had been through.

Watching Rin suffer was not something he wanted to see, but for them to be together forever - it was a small price to pay and perhaps he should’ve mentioned the painful part to Rin…but a small part of him was deathly afraid Rin would change his mind if he knew.

So he just didn’t bother with that detail.

-

The pain. The choking. The dying part. None of that Rin expected. But the waking up part he did. And he felt a hunger he didn’t anticipate - different to usual hunger and he tried to move his limbs feeling different, heavier, colder somehow. Like marble. 

He tried to move but he moaned as the effort seemed too much and he closed his eyes as everything seemed super bright and sensitive. He didn’t like it. He felt dizzy and weak and everything smelt so strong.

He could smell the milk going off, he could smell the detergent on his sheets and he could smell.. Haru. 

"Ugh, Haru," he groaned feeling like he had the worst flu he’d ever had and he needed him now… needed to know what to do and what was happening. 

-

"You’re weak because you’re like a newborn in a way." Haru crawled on the bed and hovered his body over Rin’s looking down at him with a soft smile. "You need to drink more…"

New vamps required more blood at first as the changes took quite the toll on their bodies. Haru brushed Rin’s hair from his face and leaned down kissing him softly before offering his own neck to the redhead.

-

It felt odd, the desire, the need and when Haru offered his neck, Rin moved on instinct - needing, wanting the blood he was being gifted. 

He bit down, tasting blood, the rich tang intense and he sucked and sucked until he felt a sated feeling, his hunger abated. He pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Maybe Rin should be disgusted at what he’d just done but he couldn’t be as he felt even closer to Haru now - could almost hear every move of his body and there was a connected now deeper than anything he could’ve imagined. 

"Thanks… I feel better."

-

It was rare for a vamp to offer up their blood, but in cases such as this maybe not so rare. It wasn’t often that one might choose a mate like this anyway. But Haru was so lost and so in love with Rin, he couldn’t help it. He would give Rin his everything.

As Rin drank from his neck, he relaxed and rested his body weight down against the redhead because the sensation,perhaps because it was Rin - it was making him feel some strange connection to Rin, a stronger pull than before. Like they were forming a rare bond of some sort.

Once Rin was finished and thanking Haru, the vamp looked him in the eyes and smiled fondly at him.

"Now you’re officially mine."

-

"Yeah?" Rin asked, a smirk on his face. "What does it mean to be yours?"

He felt good now - alive in a way he’d never felt and Rin flexed his fingers, flexed his muscles - felt a new kind of power surging through his veins. He could hear a baby crying from down the street, smell food being cooked at the local restaurant and he could hear birds cawing on rooftops. 

But more of all, he felt Haru in a way like he was part of him. Closer than family or a lover. A bond that was bound in blood. Forever. 

-

"For me, its everything because you had to go and steal my heart….I love you Rin…" He found the courage to admit it now that Rin was no longer running away from him. His embrace on Rin became tighter as if he was trying to keep him from evaporating, as if this all seemed too good to be true.

But it was true and Rin really was Haru’s.

Forever.

-

Rin always tried to hide his feelings, always tried to suppress them and he’d tried even harder since he’d lost Gou but now it was different. It took a lot to kill a vamp - it would take a lot for Haru to be taken away from him. So he felt he could say it, say it and mean it. 

"I love you," he whispered, "otherwise I wouldn’t have done this."

Even if he thought, at first, being made into a vamp was a way to get revenge it was so much more than that. It was a way to make him closer to the person he loved. 

"Will you help me now? Teach me so we can go after… him."

-

In a way, Haruka’s heart sank, as if he wasn’t enough because Rin still wanted revenge and the vamp had a bad feeling about that. Because right now, things seemed too perfect and that usually meant something was going to come tumbling down.

Rin was a baby vamp pretty much so for him to go up against that guy and defeat him would take a lot. Haruka would have to help if he wanted the idiot to even have a chance but deep in his heart, he wished he would just drop it and he didn’t really want to do it…but he was wrapped around Rin’s finger so tight that he caved and went against his own better judgement.

"As you wish."

-

There was a hint of doubt in Haru’s eyes but Rin pressed close, his face burying in his shoulder. “I need closure on this. Then we move on. I want to travel. See the world. With you.”

Rin needed something different - needed to see the damn world as he couldn’t live in the city with the shadow of his sister. He wanted to see things - see things with Haru and experience things he never had. He itched to move, to do, and he licked at Haru’s skin. 

"Show me everything."

-

Haru went about teaching Rin the basic ways of a vamp, when he hadn’t really done before. So he may have been a little awkward, losing his normally cool composure at some points. But he had never felt that around anyone before either and in a way he felt he could just be himself with Rin. Even if he was doing some things that he found a tad embarrassing.

He still felt a deep seeded worry about how things were going to go down, he just couldn’t shake it - no matter how hard he tried.

"Well I hope all this helps you…." His voice betrayed his worry by cracking a little. He left the room to get some breathing room and compose himself once more. He just didn’t want Rin to know how damn worried he was.

-

Rin knew how to feed, where best to bite to not kill and he discovered a few more useful tips. He listened to Haru intently in the bedroom and when Haru was done, he left him alone which Rin imagined was due to the fact he had gone through a lot. 

Becoming a vampire was not as easy as it was made out to be. 

He stood, walking gingerly to the bathroom, taking a shower under the spray and he felt so damn sensitive to every drop of water on his skin, feeling every moment of it and he had never felt like this before. As though he could feel everything. He hoped Haru would join him but when he didn’t, he didn’t let the disappointment cloud his mind too badly. 

As he dried himself roughly with a towel, he thought more about his plan and the way he was going to get revenge on Mikoshiba. With Haru’s help. He just hoped Haru didn’t think his idea was foolish as he needed closure. He needed to know Gou could rest before he could move on and start his life anew. 

-

Rin no longer in the room, the reality hit Haru hard, he realized just how worried he was and the stress was somehow taking a toll on him. He was downright lovesick for Rin and the thought of losing him so soon tore at his heart. He just had the worst feeling in the pit of his gut that he couldn’t shake.

He laid on Rin’s bed and fell asleep, exhausted from everything. The sex, the stress and the teachings - just all of it. He ended up having nightmares because of his worries and he woke up in a cold sweat for a moment he forgot where he was.

But then it dawned on him, it was Rin’s place.

-

"Hey," Rin said as he saw Haru wake up. He had been watching him from the doorway, sensing he was in pain and he wondered if that had been another element of their new connection. 

That he could feel Haru. And he wanted to comfort him but didn’t know how. 

As he felt that Haru wasn’t happy and that broke his damn heart as all he wanted was Haru. Maybe his revenge mission was foolish but once it was done he would be Haru’s - forever. 

-

In a way, he could sense how Rin was feeling which was strange. The vamp that had turned him never made him feel like this. It was like there really was such a thing as fate and Rin really was his soulmate. Sensing the faint feelings from Rin, Haru looked at him and raised a brow as he looked into his eyes.

If he had a heart, it would be racing just by looking at Rin’s eyes. He still couldn’t shake his worries. He still felt stressed but at the same time, he felt stronger than he used to be.

He looked Rin in the eye, “Whatever you do, I need to be there with you. You’re too new to take him on alone. I can’t have you killed when I finally found you. Do you know I was alone for over a century? No one is like you. No one has ever made me feel the way I feel when I with you. If you do this on your own, I have a bad feeling Rin. So please. LET ME HELP.” He had to tell him how he felt because it was eating away at his heart.

-

in nodded. “I need your help. I want your help,” he said, his voice pleading. “I need to do this… I wish I didn’t.”

He lowered his eyes and Rin wished he didn’t have to avenge Gou - that she was alive still, smiling at him, teasing him and instead she was in the ground. 

"She was my sister and I was her big brother… and I failed her."

Rin wasn’t sure if Haru understood but he couldn’t stop this need for revenge until it was satisfied. He had to kill Mikoshiba otherwise spend eternity haunted by Gou’s bright eyes. 

-

He really didn’t need to plead like that, Haruka would do anything for Rin at this point. The vamp rose and closed the distance, pulling his new mate into a hug. His first. He’d never even considered taking one till Rin. He softly whispered in the other male’s ear. “You don’t have to beg, I would do anything you asked of me. I love you more than you may realize? We have to be careful though. He is strong and you are new…” Haru squeezed him tight. “I just hope nothing goes wrong because I don’t want you to join your sister in the ground…”

Mikoshiba was known for causing even the deaths of his own kind and Rin wasn’t the first person to seek revenge. At least Haruka was confident in Rin’s feelings for him. He didn’t feel like he was being used so the redhead could get revenge. Although it was possible those were his original intentions….

-

Rin understood Haru’s caution and he nodded as he held him tight. “Thank you,” he said, his voice genuine and full of emotion. “I didn’t have a plan apart from breaking into his hideout and burning him. I need something better than that.”

He chuckled, humourlessly and moved away from Haru, getting to his feet and reaching to dress, putting on some clothes that were casual and practical.

"I’ll do whatever you think is best. I trust you…" Rin said, his back turned towards the vamp, his voice quiet as he said the next words, "I love you." 

-

"I would suggest we maybe trap him somewhere, somewhere we can set on fire." Haru was trying to think of a way to kill him without bringing harm to Rin or himself. He really didn’t want Rin to be a lure if at all possible.

"Do you have any better ideas?" The raven asked as he wondered if Rin would or might have a better idea than his. Perhaps or perhaps not.

-

He shrugged. Rin didn’t. He had thought about going in all guns blazing and attempting to kill the vamp with his anger, behead him or something violent and vicious but it wasn’t a plan. 

It was just his anger. 

"No, I’ll do whatever you need me to do…" Rin said, moving to brush their lips together gently. "Just tell me how we do this."

-

"Do you know somewhere we can lure him to?" Haruka asked in all seriousness. "Because if we can lock him in somewhere and just burn him that would be easiest." Haru didn’t really have his heart in this but he wasn’t a violent vamp. He was only involving himself to make Rin happy.

Yet he was also having to plan it as well, he felt like perhaps he wasn’t the best person to have to deal with it and perhaps his plan sucked but what the fuck did he know? He isn’t an expect at this shit.

-

Rin nodded. “I got a plan for that. I’ll lure him to Blood Lust before it opens. He’ll want me..”

He wondered if Haru would be comfortable at the thought that he would seek out Mikoshiba, make himself appear sexually available and lure him into one of the rooms so they could kill him. But it was the only way they’d get him alone and have their chance. And Rin didn’t care about the red haired vamp, he just wanted him dead - he only cared about Haruka. 

-

"I really don’t like you being a lure for a man that kills whom he feasts upon." Haruka frowned deeply and closed his eyes sighing. "He likes females…anyway…" Okay maybe that was the vamp’s jealousy talking. "Or so I’ve heard…"

Haruka kept sighing, “I’m sorry, this isn’t easy. I really — I mean that really makes me jealous. I’ve never felt this fucking jealous.” He knew Rin wasn’t doing it for reasons like that, but the thought of another even breathing near him…

"Killing him at the bar will draw attention too…we’ll have to leave town fast."

Haru hugged Rin close, “I’m sorry Rin, I will help but this and the chance that I may lose you when I love you so damn much. Its scares me….”

-

What Haru said made sense but he still felt stubborn. “I don’t care about leaving town fast,” Rin said, his eyes blazing. “As long as though it’s with you.”

He got to his feet, violently moving himself from Haru’s hold as he wanted to pace, wanted to walk, wanted to act. 

"How do you want to do? Tell me what to do," he begged, his voice uneven. 

-

"I may be old and I may be a vamp but I have never killed anyone." Haru sighed, "Does it really have to come to this?"

"I don’t know what to tell you? I guess burning him is a bad idea? I don’t know..Fuck."

-

Rin didn’t want to fight with Haru but he needed his help. He walked forward and touched Haru, running his thumb over Haru’s lips and then his jawline, leaning down for a soft kiss. 

"If you don’t want to help me, you don’t have to, I’ll still love you," he said, gently. "I can do this alone. I’ve done everything alone before."

He had to step away, had to get out of the room, the way he felt about Haru made his chest ache and he needed space. In his living room, a picture of himself and his sister sat, her arms wrapped around him as he looked a little grumpy and he sighed, picking it up. 

"I have to… Gou… I couldn’t protect you but I can avenge you."

-

He watched Rin leave the room but soon followed, and he heard what the redhead said. Slowly walking across the room. he noticed the picture and was hit with a slight pang of guilt. Yet also, a little better understand perhaps. Seeing her picture made it more real.

He hugged Rin was behind and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll help but you tell me how you think its best? Beheading is the most permanent but not the easiest…”

-

The feel of Haru’s arms around him made Rin’s heart lift and he was glad that Haru would help him. Even if it wasn’t what he wanted to do. 

"Give me a day to follow Gou’s steps, find out how to get him alone and then…" Rin swallowed as his mouth felt dry about what he was going to say. "Then I’ll have a plan." 

-

As much at that didn’t sit well with him, he also couldn’t hold Rin back or stop him. He was determined to get his revenge, so at this point - Haru knew it couldn’t be helped.

"Fine, come to my place when you’re ready…." Haru mumbled giving Rin a squeeze.

-

Rin missed Haru like an ache now he’d been turned. It had only been hours but his body seemed to shake when he thought about the vampire who’d stolen his heart and his human life. 

He walked down the streets, the rain soaking him as he went on the hunt for Mikoshiba. He talked to some of Gou’s friends, found her old hang outs and followed leads but came up with little. Now it was night again and Rin was walking the “bad” side of town again like he had done that first night that changed his life. 

He saw the sign for Blood Lust remembering how it felt to visit there that first night - wanting escape, not wanting love and he walked further thinking of how he now had Haru. Before this revenge mission would’ve been suicide and Rin wouldn’t care - now it wasn’t as he wanted to live. 

It was now he finally arrived at his tip, at the location he’d find Mikoshiba and he took a deep breath before he walked towards the door of the vamp strip club, the neon sign of a girl wearing nothing flickering at he went inside. 

And all he thought as he walked in, armed with a large hunting knife in the sleeve of his leather jacket, was he wished Haru had come too. As he was going to do something foolish. And though it wasn’t a suicide mission, Rin still wasn’t sure he’d survive. 

-

Haru couldn’t help but worry, it was hell just sitting at home and wondering what the hell Rin was doing. If Rin was okay? He ended up pacing as there was no way in hell he could sleep. He had a bad feeling in his gut, but he had had it all along.

It refused to go away, like it was some intuition. He had half a mind to go out and find Rin.. but he wasn’t sure where he was. They had formed a blood bond but he wasn’t feeling it so strong that he could track Rin down.

And even if he didn’t have a heart like humans, he sure as hell felt the pain like it was there. Rin was basically everything to him now.

He’d never felt like this in his lonely life as a vamp all these years, so much time alone and it was the last thing he wanted. To lose Rin and end up alone all over again….

-

The club was sleazier than Blood Lust - that club kept everything hidden in the rooms whereas everything was on show here. Rin supposed that was why Mikoshiba liked it and he saw him straight away, the flame-haired man and he walked over, his stride quicker since his transformation. 

He was being given a lap dance and didn’t seem to notice Rin and he was going to use that to his advantage. Rin felt for the blade as he walked closer and if he had still had a beating heart, it would’ve hammered in his chest. 

Even though he wanted to, Rin didn’t draw the blade, instead, he arrived at the table and bared his teeth, his expression making the girl run away. 

"I want to talk to you," he said, his voice low, "you killed my sister."

The vampire only smirked cruelly - so unlike Haru. “I kill a lot of people’s sisters.”

And with those words, Rin’s cold blood boiled and he drew his blade, anger pumping through his dead heart. 

-

It felt like he was taking an awfully long time, but then again - how long does it take to get information on that guy. Haru was vaguely aware of his reputation and how he had killed quite a few humans. He hoped that Rin didn’t run into him.

But then he froze as the feeling he got when it came to Rin felt a little stronger. What if Rin sought him out on purpose? What if he was being an idiot and had lied to Haru? But would he do such a thing? And if he did was he trying to protect Haru somehow?

The vamp sighed heavily, laying back on his bed and staring at the ceiling - wanting nothing more than Rin to be safe and at his side.

-

The moment the blade was drawn, the weapon seen, Rin was on the floor, being pinned painfully, the knife out of his grip. He was helpless and he glared up to see the vamp who had killed his sister smiling, gloating as Rin was unable to do anything. 

"You’re too young and stupid. Lock him up. We’ll deal with him later."

Rin tried to wrestle free, tried to fight but he wasn’t able to and found himself thrown into a storage room unceremoniously, locked in the darkness. 

Angry at himself for his own foolishness, Rin sighed and ran fingers through his hair. Fuck. All he could think about was Haru and how he screwed up. 

-

The bad feeling in his gut only grew and as he gazed at the clock and realized the time and that Rin had not come yet. Haru finally decided to go hunt down his mate. He could start at the club Blood Lust, which may of been what Rin had done.

*

He’d found out Rin indeed had been there and got a tip about how Mikoshiba, hangs out at some sleazy vamp club, a place Haru would never normally go. The closer he got to the place, the stronger his feeling that Rin was there. The strong his bad feeling grew and the it became obvious that Rin had perhaps acted on his own.

As he felt Rin somehow, he wondered if his mate could sense his presence or not, he entered the place and the first thing he did was track down Mikoshiba. And when he asked about Rin, the guy grew smug and mentioned locking him up or something. Haru could feel a rage grow in him that he never felt, he was usually the gentle guy but if anything were to happen to Rin….

"Let him go." He requested coolly and got a laugh out of the asshole. Haru pinned the guy faster than he even knew he was capable, it appears he had lived longer than this idiot. Or at least he was stronger than him.

After getting info on exactly where Rin was, he twisted the guy’s neck, which injured him pretty bad but perhaps not enough to kill him. For that he may need Rin’s assistance after all.

He found the damn storage closet and Rin. Relief that he was still alive washing over his face. “Why did you try and act alone you idiot?”

-

"I didn’t want you to get hurt," Rin said as he saw Haru, "I couldn’t lose you."

It was true - he was not losing anyone, especially not Haru. Especially not now. It had been too painful to lose his sister but Haru was like… his soul mate and that was a connection so deep it seemed to run through his soul to his very core. 

"Can we finish this now?"

-

"We might as well, he is injured already…"

Haru kissed the idiot for a moment, just grateful that he didn’t get hurt because things could’ve been much worse. With him being a new vamp and that asshole that killed his sister being so violent.

"Let’s go.." He breathed pulling away from Rin.

-

Rin didn’t regret the actions that had brought him to be in front of an injured Mikoshiba - he had murdered his sister, bled her dry and left her used up and wasted - but there was a part of him that wanted to just leave. That wanted to not use the blade and behead the guy as Rin wanted to move on. With Haru. 

But then he remembered Gou. Her being born, the way her tiny fingers wrapped around his and the way he’d always promised to protect her and he could do it then.

It was done, quickly, harshly, violently and Rin had to back away, feeling a sickness and shaking as he moved away, moved towards Haru’s arms. 

"Take me away," he pleaded. 

As now it was done, Rin never wanted to do anything like that again. 

-

Haru had to look away as Rin took the vamp’s life. Perhaps since Rin had been seen looking for Mikoshiba, they should get out of town quickly. Honestly it didn’t matter where they went. Haru had no one, expect Rin and vice versa. He put his arm around the male and guided him out of the sleazy club, filled with relief that Rin was okay.

"I suppose we should get out of this city as soon as possible." He spoke softly because Rin wasn’t in the best shape at the moment. "You have anywhere in mind?"

-

"Just as far away from here," Rin said, trying to make his voice sound light-hearted despite the pain in his chest. "Anywhere else but here."

Rin didn’t care, just wanted to be as far away as possible and never have to think about Mikoshiba again. Now he could grieve Gou like she deserved and start a new life with Haru - no longer full of hate and revenge.


End file.
